1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel abrasives/polishing agents based on the rare earths, and more especially, to such novel abrasives/polishing agents as are useful for abrading and polishing particularly hard substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the abrasive and polishing materials currently commercially available, exemplary are alumina, silicon carbide, cubic boron nitride and diamonds.
Alumina and silicon carbide are inexpensive materials. However, alumina cannot be used for lengthy periods of time. And silicon carbide is known to be reactive, to a certain extent, with various substrates typically sought to be abraded and/or polished, notably various steels. Furthermore, its hardness may be inadequate for the abrasion of ceramics.
Boron nitride and diamonds are excellent abrasives, but their cost is much greater than that of conventional abrasive materials.